sasunaru
by Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo
Summary: " Teme,  besok kita ke Taman Bermain 'kan?" " Tidak!"


Warning: Boys love, OOC, gaje, aneh.

Disclaimer: Kira Cuma pinjem beberapa karakter dan nama desa dari Anime/Manga yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair: Sasu-Naru

Genre: general.

...

* * *

A/N:

usia Sasuke dan Gaara: 21 tahun,

Naruto: 18 tahun,

Kyuubi dan itachi: 3 tahun,

Orang Tua: menyesuaikan,

Didedikasikan untuk ultah Naruto….

….

* * *

" Teme, besok kita ke Taman Bermain 'kan?" Tanya sesosok pemuda berisik berambut jabrik dan berwarna pirang cerah, bermata biru seindah batu shapire, kulit yang berwarna tan yang sunguh eksotis kepada kekasihnya yang ia panggil Teme,

Sebenarnya nama Teme dan Dobe hanya julukan saja, nama asli Dobe adalah Namikaze Naruto, sedangkan Teme adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang miskin kosa kata dan ekspresi , tetapi kaya akan harta, paras, dan otak. Cirri umumya berambut emo berwarna biru donker, bermata hitam kelam layaknya onyx. Berkulit putih pucat.

" Tidak!" jawabnya singkat, membuat wajah kekasihnya Naruto membelalakkan matanya, karena kaget. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan . Naruto , sasuke pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ayah memintaku untuk menggantikan Dia rapat, karena Ayah sedang ada urusan di Otto, aku harap kau mau mengerti dobe,"

"Ya, aku mengerti Teme, aku mau pulang dulu" jawab pemuda pirang itu dengan nada sedih. Lalu beranjak menuju pintu yang menghubungkan lorong dengan kamar kekasihnya itu.

" Mau ku antar," tawar sasuke.

"Tidak, aku naik taksi saja"

"Ya, hati-hati!"

…...

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

"Padahal besok ulang tahunku, tapi kenapa? Apa teme Lupa? Atau memang sengaja? Padahal besok adalah hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu, kenapa? Karena setiap aku berulangtahun Teme pasti pergi,, hah,,,, ini memang nasibku…" batin pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sang kekasih.

…...

* * *

" Tadaima" teriakku.

"Okaerinasai, Naru-chan" jawab pemuda berambut merah mata dan mempunyai tato Ai di dahinya, berkulit putih pucat dan mempunyai iris mata yang berwarna hijau. A.k.a Gaara,

"Kapan Nii-san pulang?"

"Baru saja, kenapa wajahmu terlihat tidak senang, apa kau membenci kakakmu ini?" Tanya Gaara yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kakak dari sang uke tercinta kita. Gaara mirip dengan Kushina, ibu mereka, sedangkan Naruto mirip dengan ayah mereka. Mereka masih mempunya seorang adik laki-laki yang menuruni fisik mirip kedua orangtua mereka, bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. Usianya baru 3 Kyuubi sama dengan Ita-chan, adik dari Sasuke.

"Aku senang kok, Cuma capek kok, Nii" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gaara pun tersenyum melihat adiknya tersenyum. *Gaara tersenyum, pingin liat* " ya sudah sana istirahat".

"iya, dasar bawel" seru Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan kakaknya Gaara.

Naruto P.O.V End

* * *

…...

Tok… tok… tok….

Naruto mendengan suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya, ia melirik jam weker dan mendengus saat melihat baru pukul 01.00. naruto terkejut saat melihat semuanya ada di sana.

" Tanjoubi Naru-chan!" teriak seluruh keluarga Naruto, mereka adalah Kushina, Minato, Kyubi, Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, dan Jiraya.

"Terimakasih" jawab Naruto sambil menerima hadiah dari seluruh orang yang hadir disana.

"Naru mau pergi hari ini?" Tanya Kushina kepada rubahnya itu, naruto menggeleng, membuat semunya terkejut.

"tidak pergi dengan Sasuke?"

"tidak, Bu. Sasuke sedang sibuk. Dia menggantikan paman Fugaku rapat dengan Klien, Naru mau tidur dulu…" kata Naruto lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

'Teme, kau benar-benar lupa…' batin Naruto.

…...

* * *

"Naruto, tadi Sasuke Telfon, katanya ia menunggumu di bukit belakang desa" kata Gaara saat Naruto turun untuk sarapan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya,

"Mana mungkin aku bohong, sudah sana pergi, lari saja mobilnya lagi dipakai Kakashi." Yang dijawab Naruto dengan berlari kencang.

…...

* * *

Naruto terus berlari menuju bukit, saat Naruto melihat siluet orang yang sangat special dihatinya Naruto berteriak dengan lantang memanggilnya "TEMEEEEEEE"

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya pun menoleh dan tersenyum. Naruto berlari mendekati sasuke dan memeluknya, sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih, menahan isak tangisnya.

"Dobe, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. "Hari ini kamu ulang tahu, kenapa menangis?"

"Te…. me, ka… ta…. nya a… a… da ra…pp…pat?" jawab Naruto terisak,

"tidak jadi, paman Obito tiba-tiba dating dan menggantikanku, selamat ulang tahun my Lovely Dobe"

"te… te… me… a… aku… ma… malu…."

"Dobe, kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan?"

"ya,"

"Dobe, Will you Marry me?"

"yes, I will"

Kisah mereka ditutup dengan ciuman hangat pemberian Sasuke, dan seperti cerita pada umumnya yang diakhiri dengan kata The End, cerita ini juga begitu.

…...

* * *

A/N: gomen kalau jelek, cerita ini untuk Naruto, Tanjoubi Naru-chan, ehm buat para reader please tinggalkan review, supaya Kira tahu kekurangan dan kesalahan Kira. Menerima Flame asal tidak memflame pair, flame tterbuka untuk flame yang berguna, flame yang berisi saran-saran yang membangun… sekian…

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

LOVE:

Ketsueki Kira Fahardika


End file.
